left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
No Mercy
No Mercy is the first campaign in Left 4 Dead, spanning five chapters. It is also, chronologically, the first campaign in Left 4 Dead 2, as it was officially ported into Left 4 Dead 2 in The Sacrifice DLC pack. The first level picks up right where the game's introduction cutscene leaves off; the Survivors are told by a passing helicopter to get to Mercy Hospital to be evacuated. On their trek to the hospital they must endure Infected-filled apartment buildings, city streets, subway tunnels, and sewers, passing through Mercy Hospital until they finally reach the roof of the hospital itself to be rescued by a helicopter. Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 5 levels: #The Apartments #The Subway #The Sewer Part 1 The Sewer Part 2 #The Hospital #Rooftop Finale Please know that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's info page not on each map page. Official description The No Mercy campaign finds you on the rooftop of an obliterated apartment complex, deep in the heart of the once-thriving metropolis of Fairfield—now completely overrun with hordes of Infected. A voice from a bullhorn calls out from a News 5 rescue helicopter: "To anyone who can hear this, proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation". Even if it means shooting your way through narrow alleys, open sewers and seething waves of Infected to get there.http://l4d.com/campaigns.htm Graffiti .]] The Apartments level contains graffiti throughout the map. Much of it is located in the safe room across the street, but some is found on the level start area. "Hope" is spray painted in large letters to the left of the doorway, with "NO" written above it to change it to say "No Hope", and "Morbid" can be seen on the right wall, also in graffiti-style lettering. These can show the panic and almost instant surrender of the people who saw the Green Flu take hold. In the safe room, "None of you will survive" and "Entire city is Infected, if you can read this, get out", are among other things written by other survivors. In the finale, there is a written conversation on the wall talking about the duration of the change to Infected after being bitten from 5 days, 3 days, 1 day, 2 1/2 hours, then finally, to 5 minutes. Demo The Left 4 Dead demo consisted of The Apartments in its entirety, as well as most of The Subway. The rest of the Subway map could be seen in the demo if players went into Noclip mode. Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements The following Achievements are only available in Left 4 Dead. Behind the Scenes No Mercy looked significantly different in early versions; it was much darker, but where there was light, it would be quite bright. In addition, the skyscrapers and other buildings in the background would be a part of the skybox texture, which makes them look completely flat; in the final version, the buildings dotting the landscape are actual brushes and models. The sky itself was a dark blue, compared to the blue/green mix in the final version. Buildings in the campaign would have most of their lights still on, which was changed to very few of them in the final game. File:Survivors-street.jpg|More contrast and the dark blue sky. File:Infected-fence.jpg|Dark blue sky and most of the lights in the buildings are on. File:Survivors-alley-lineup.jpg|Notice that the buildings are completely flat; this is because they are a part of the skybox texture. Notes * The working title for this campaign was "Hell Hospital." * Zoey seems to have three hands holding the gun on the poster. * You can sometimes hear the pilot of the helicopter talking to what seems to be other Survivors as he can sometimes be heard saying that he can't pick up any more passengers but is willing to drop off some supplies. The conversation can be heard in the pilot's sound files. * This was the first campaign ever conceived for Left 4 Dead. * This campaign leads to the DLC campaign 'Crash Course', when your pilot becomes infected and Zoey kills him, which causes the helicopter to crash. * In the game's sound files, there is an unused sound file for the Chopper Pilot: "Hey down there! I can't get any closer, but if you can get to Mercy Hospital I can take ya to the military outpost up north. You have to get to Mercy Hospital! Call me on the radio when you get there.". This seems to suggest that the chopper pilot was originally going to notice the Survivors, but this concept was cut. * No Mercy can be noted for being the only Left 4 Dead campaign where each and every survivor has lines for, practically, every event. Zoey, though, has the least amount of lines in No Mercy, yet having an intro line, and several conversations in The Hospital. * No Mercy has its name from the term "no mercy" (to not spare anybody) and because of the hospital's name, Mercy Hospital. * Fairfield is a real town in Pennsylvania and is just outside Gettysburg. * Similar to Death Toll's poster, Bill's beret and handling of his weapon are inverted horizontally. * This is the only campaign poster that has its tagline written on top of the poster while the other poster's tagline is written at the bottom. * There are a number of ports and alterations of this campaign created as a custom campaign for Left 4 Dead 2. * No Mercy was put in a DLC for Left 4 Dead 2, called The Sacrifice, which allows players to play as the original Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. * This is the one of the two campaigns on both Left 4 Dead games, the second one being The Sacrifice. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 port, there are many more spawn points for guns compared to the original version in Left 4 Dead. There are also the Left 4 Dead 2 exclusive weapons, such as the Grenade Launcher and melee weapons. There are also Worker Infected and CEDA Worker Infected for the third and fourth maps of the campaign. * The Left 4 Dead 2 port contains a number of changes, some of which appears to be based from the Versus maps of No Mercy: ** In The Subway, a dead man with a suit and tie is replaced by a bloody dead police ragdoll. ** All of the patient ragdolls in The Hospital were also replaced by dead police ragdolls. ** The starting building in The Apartments has had the A/C units removed from the wall behind the building, preventing a previous exploit that allowed Survivors to skip the first building completely. ** The Rooftop Finale changes include: *** Railing around three edges of the building the Survivors end up on after climbing the last ladder onto the roof, to probably prevent Charger insta-kills off the roof edge. *** In the radio room there are subtle changes to doors and windows, the closet has been removed, with the health packs and ammo having been moved to the building roof, and the stairs are now exposed to outdoor elements (much like the Versus version of this campaign). ** The emergency hatch in the elevator of the level The Hospital has been covered, most likely from preventing Spitters from damaging the survivors too greatly. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version of the campaign, the original Special Infected take on their Left 4 Dead 2 appearances. Strangely, the female Boomer is set to never spawn. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version of No Mercy (along with the Left 4 Dead 2 version of The Sacrifice), the Survivor Bots' preferences for Tier 2 weaponry have changed: Zoey prefers Assault Rifle variants, as she is the placeholder for Rochelle in this campaign, Francis prefers Hunting Rifle variants, being Ellis' placeholder, Louis prefers Auto Shotgun variants, as he takes the place of Coach, while Bill, being Nick's placeholder, remains unchanged, still preferring Assault Rifle variants. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version of No Mercy, it is extremely rare to find a Defibrillator, one might spawn in one of the rooms in the hallway before climbing the ladder to the helicopter pad in the finale. References Category:Campaigns * Category:Featured articles Category:Left 4 Dead